Evil Enchantress
by PissyNovelist
Summary: Lily Jones; a lady with an I.Q of one hundred seventy three, evil sexual enchantress, and serial killer extraordinaire with a particular flair for fun. So when the Behavioral Analysis Unit weaves its way into her little part of Myrtle Beach, she can't help but get involved. She charms her way into their operation, setting her deadly sights on one Doctor Spencer Reid. OC/Reid


**I don't think any of you know how hard I tried not to write this. I knew I would make myself feel feels I never wanted to feel. But shit. I started writing a character sheet and it just felt too damn right.**

"_Wake up, sweetie pie," I whisper into her ear, running a finger down her pale face. I hear her groan, a relaxed face falling to the side to meet mine ", come on. You can't stay in bed forever."_

_Her green eyes meet my own, tear streaked mascara and smeared eye shadow framing the wading pools. She tries to scream, but the duct tape keeps her tame. I stand from my kneeling position, gloved hands gliding down my black cover and rising to meet my hood. I move it back, away from my face, knowing my hair is tucked safely under a latex hair cap. As I drop my hand to her face, she flinches, letting out a muffled yelp. I roll my eyes, ripping the tape from her mouth. She immediately starts screaming for help._

"_I know it's tacky to say, but no one is going to hear you. So stop screaming, it's annoying. Talk all you want, but don't scream. It makes you sound like a moron." I wave my hand at her, shaking my head at her childish behavior. I had an eighteen year old who didn't scream as much as this so-called adult._

"_Oh god, please let me go! I won't say a word, not a word! Please." She screeches as I walk over to the table of toys._

"_Lower your voice, my eardrums are going to implode. If you want this to be rough, keep screaming as if someone actually cares. If you want this to be easy, chat my ear off about how much you want to go home. Stop screaming like a five year old being refused candy. Now," I let my hand hover over each silver tool… so shiny and wonderful, sharp and deadly ", sorry. I'm just wondering what to do with your hair. It's so smooth and shimmering, like a waterfall of the sweetest honey. Except your brunette, so the correlation doesn't work… ah well." I shrug to myself, seeping back into my thoughts._

"_Honey waterfall?...," I can practically hear the cogs in her brain churn then halt; hot damn she finally got it ", oh shit, it's you. You're the asshole who sent those fucking pictures and notes." I watch salty tears fall down her cheeks, staring at me, wide eyed. _

"_Ah, so you recognize my work? Yes, I'm quite a poet, no need to say it. Now," I tap my chin ", what to do with you?"_

"_You had pictures of where I worked, where I lived! You came into my house and fed my fucking bird! You're a stalking freak."_

"_In my defense, you neglected you bird. A bird you abducted from the wild, no less. You should be thanking me for being so kind to care for it. It's free now, I let it go before I brought you here. Oh," I feel my inside ignite, an idea popping up ", I saw the papers for a wing-clipping appointment. How about I clip your wings instead?" I move away from the shiny instruments of torture, picking up a rusty set of bolt cutters. Man, it's been a long time since I used this little beauty. _

"_Oh god, why me?! Why am I special?!" Stephanie cried._

"_Nothing is special about you. Nothing was special about the other eleven either."_

I open my eyes, chest light with freedom of responsibility and opportunities knocking. Shit… oh shit, I slept in. I raise my head, eyes fixated on the clock. Seven in the afternoon? Is it evening now? Oh shit, who the fuck cares? I leap out of bed and slide into my en suite, trying to comb the nasty knots littering my black hair. Fuck, I need to get a new cap, that one makes my hair all weird. I lean out of the bathroom, brush furiously swiping at my head. Fuck, Brent is going to be here any damn second. I give up on the hair, running it under the tub's faucet and giving it a quick shampoo. Wrapping it in a towel, I search the dirt laundry pile for some shorts.

"Lily Jones, you better wake the hell up!" I hear a deep male voice laughing from the back door downstairs. Ah shit, he's early, even for him.

"Up! You got a key, stop being an asshole." I scream back, a smile on my face. Ah, there are my dark short shorts! It's too hot not to have these today. I hear him come in, his footsteps pounding as he runs up the stairs.

"Hola! You know," Brent, blue eyes wide and blonde hair sparkling in the late afternoon light, leans in my doorway with a grin ", Lily Jones. An I.Q of one hundred seventy three, evil sexual enchantress, and serial killer extraordinaire… and she still can't get up on time. But everyone has their flaws." He winks, giving a chuckle. I stick my tongue out, going to dry my hair.

"Of course I can't get up on time. I was busy, if you know what I mean," I give a coy smirk ", I got Stephanie Frines last night, so get fucked with you and your cute little list." I watch his chiseled jaw fall to the floor, eyes batting rapidly at me. I turn off the hair dryer, leaving the room as fast as I possibly can. Places to go and people to voyeur.

"No shit, huh? How long have you been stalking her? Three, four months?"

"It's not _stalking_," I roll my eyes, pushing my untraceable phone into my pocket ", it's foreplay. And that's my thing, I stalk for months. So what are you doing here? You know you can't be out too much. You've been pretending to be dead for four years, why risk fucking that up now?" I slip on my flip flops, heading out the back to avoid the main roads.

"I wouldn't risk my little jig, I'm smarter than that. But I'd risk it for you. Plus," I hear him laugh, hopping the fence after me ", I just saw some weird shit on the news." He sounded worried with a touch of excitement.

"What time slot?"

"Six pm," _oh shit, the prime time slot_ ", some blonde from the Feds announced Myrtle Beach has a serial killer. One that stalks and tortures their victims."

"So they brought in Federal Bureau of Investigation. What do you know, Brenty, we're on the map!" I grin, patting his back.

"It's the Behavioral Analysis Unit. They're really good, Lily. They've never missed a guy."

"The profilers? Hm," I give a nod ", okay. Well, I've planned for this since day one. My crime scenes are geared towards a certain profile opposite of me."

"Yeah, yeah. They said they already had a profile though… Lily, I think they've been here a total of twenty hours, I think. You're good… but if they got you pegged-"

"Oh stop, Brent. Like you said, one hundred seventy three I.Q, serial killer extraordinaire, and evil sexual enchantress. I'm too many things for them to even guess someone even remotely like me." I pat his shoulder, taking a light jog across the street. I lost Brent now, him slinking through the back ways behind the stores.

I stop at a quaint book store, unlocking the front with my spare key. I re-lock it, approaching the large painting on the wall. Brent is soon behind me, helping me maneuver the large frame. We work together, a seamless wall suddenly revealing a perfect crawlspace. I jump up, crawling the tunnel length and meet the familiar ladder. I step down, opening the wooden hatch, and finishing the rest of the way.

"Painting is up, wall is in." He calls before meeting me in the main room of our little rat way. Brent walks past me, pace brisk, lighting up the television and turning on the recorded news program.

"_It's upsetting to say that Myrtle Beach has a serial killer with a preference for females with brunette hair and fair skin. Stephanie Frines was found early this morning, dumped off at a local beach site. This is the fourth victim we know of and we fear the crimes may escalate."_

"Oh shit… I didn't even realize I had a type." I really didn't. I'm just as shocked. I never really thought about my victims before.

"Hush!" Brent hits my shoulder with a snort.

"_It is also shown that the unsub stalks his victims before he attacks. If you, or anyone you know, are receiving letters, pictures, videos, or any of the like; we encourage you to come forward to the local Myrtle Beach police department with your statement. It is also encouraged that women, especially with brunette hair and fair skin, to be wary while walking at night. The unsub often grabs the victim at night and is not found until morning. Now, a profile so you know what to watch for," _the handsome black man steps forward, letting the press gather around him ", _our unsub is most likely a white male in his early twenties. He will be a very strong, large man and can easily overpower anyone. He will likely be meek, play shy or awkward in order to lure a victim before attacking. That's all the information we can give. If we find anymore, we will be sure to hold another conference."_

"They took the bait. They came up with the exact profile I wanted them to." Never missed a guy, my fucking ass. I look to a very relieved looking Brent.

"And you were worried." He laughed, hitting my arm. I shake my head, rewinding the news and watching it form the beginning. They're really sure about this profile thing…

"You know… seeing as they came up with the profile I wanted them to, maybe I can stretch away from my typical MO. Say," I scratch my chin, brain working full force ", remember the seven bodies I put in the preservation storage?"

"Yeah…" He drags the syllable out, eyeing me via the corner of his eye.

"Well," I grab a piece of paper, writing a number of locations and names beside that ", once those bodies thaw, they'll look fresh as if they'd only be dead a few hours. I need you to take each body to each of these sites as listed. They're not random, so don't fuck up. Do this, starting in two weeks, then continue to dump one after the other every two weeks. Be consistent, not early. "

"Done," he grabs the list and reads it over ", and what will you do?"

"Well," I grab some gloves from the drawer, starting to write some letters of my own ", I'm going to go fetch me a federal agent."

**I hope that didn't suck. I hate OC's because there's always this 'hey, get to know me' chapter that's super cheesy and weird. Anyway, more to come.**

**xoxoPN**


End file.
